Boyshorts
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana wakes up missing something important... Involves g!p Santana even if she doesn't have her g!p the entire time.


Santana didn't know how it was even possible but sure enough as she continued to stare at her reflection in her full-length mirror all the while blinking mournfully, the vision in front of her refused to change. The problem- and she couldn't believe she was actually identifying what had happened as 'a problem'- was that her underwear didn't fit the way it usually did…

The crotch was all _baggy_.

Santana frowned at her midsection in concern because while the entire idea was completely inconceivable, there was no denying that what she was seeing was happening. In fact it had clearly already happened;

Her penis was gone.

And while Santana had spent her whole life cursing the appendage that shouldn't have been there, now that it was gone she was suddenly feeling a little lost without it.

She cringed as she tried pawing at the loose material at the front of her underwear, familiar with what she should have been feeling and grimaced uncomfortably when she came up short.

She had absolutely no explanation for how this could have happened and she was quickly running out of time to come up with one. Her girlfriend Brittany was already on her way over to spend the night and she was sure to notice Santana's missing addition just as quickly as Santana herself had.

Santana had only lain down to rest her eyes for a few minutes while she waited, only to be startled awake when her body began feeling very peculiar all of a sudden. A quick glance down at her usually pronounced crotch- especially when she made a point of wearing the tightly styled male underwear that Brittany preferred on her during their alone time- made her jump from her bed and clutch desperately at the now sweeping dip of her pelvis bone.

Still staring at her reflection, Santana was about to dip her hand below the elastic to investigate her new _terrain_ further when her bedroom door flung open and her blonde girlfriend bounded into the room.

In panic Santana snatched at the hem of her baggy sleep shirt and tried to subtly pull it down over her crotch as she fumbled for ideas on how she could distract Brittany from finding out about her massive, life-altering situation.

Oblivious to Santana's peril, Brittany dropped her overnight bag by the door and skipped over to Santana's bed where she flopped gracefully and made needy grabbing hands in Santana's direction.

"I missed you," Brittany murmured around a pout as her beckoning gestures became more frantic.

Santana smiled at Brittany's adorable behaviour despite her pressing condition and awkwardly shuffled towards the bed, lying down on her stomach beside Brittany and purposely hiding her crotch by pressing it against the bed.

Brittany gave her an amused look when Santana sidled up beside her instead of climbing on top of her as she usually would, but she was quickly distracted by the press of Santana's lips on her own and hummed in appreciation against her girlfriend's mouth.

"I missed you too," Santana whispered sweetly as she pulled back from the kiss already well on her way to becoming the pile of mush that only Brittany could reduce her to.

"I bet," Brittany giggled playfully as she rolled to curl into Santana's side and slid her hand over the curve of Santana's butt before slipping her hand beneath Santana's waistband and moved it towards Santana's hip, trying to pry beneath her body to get at her front. "Are you going to show me just how much?"

Santana visibly tensed at Brittany's questing hand and she snatched at the blonde's wrists and pressed them to the bed while she scrambled on top of her, making a point of settling on top of the blonde a little lower than usual so that Brittany's hips were pressed against her stomach and not her crotch. She smiled reassuringly as she tried to counteract the confused frown on Brittany's face.

"I have missed you," Santana reiterated as she started peppering kisses down Brittany's neck. "And I do plan on showing you just how much."

Santana smirked naughtily as she started sliding down Brittany's body and inwardly applauded her ingenuous plan to completely avoid the entire situation by simply devoting the night to wearing Brittany out with her mouth. If Brittany passed out satisfied and none the wiser it would buy Santana some more time to figure out just what the hell was going on with her body.

"San," Brittany argued in a tone that instantly halted Santana's progress.

Santana bobbled her head up to look at Brittany with still-puckered lips.

"I thought we decided you weren't going to do _that_ again until I was allowed to return the favour?" Brittany pointed out.

"Britt- you know how I feel about _that_," Santana while as heat filled her cheeks.

It had taken Santana a long time to allow herself to be intimate with Brittany because even though she had lived her whole life as a girl with a penis, she had only just began to accept it with the help of her beautiful and supportive best friend _and_ girlfriend. Together they were slowly overcoming many of her insecurities that came with being so different but she still couldn't bring herself to indulge in the carnal act of allowing Brittany to put her sweet mouth on her unfortunate growth- despite Brittany's insistence that she **really**wanted to.

But now of course, Santana had all the more reason to fear having Brittany's face anywhere near her crotch.

"Then you know how I feel about you doing it," Brittany retorted stubbornly as she tugged on Santana's shoulders.

Santana sighed in defeat and somewhat climbed up Brittany's body still being careful not to press her crotch against any part of Brittany's body.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she clued in on Santana's skittish behaviour. "When you said that your parents had gone out for the night I thought it was pretty obvious that you wanted to… _you know."_

_"_I did," Santana answered honestly but rushed to correct herself as Brittany's face fell, "I do."

"But…?" Brittany pressed, knowing something was holding Santana back. Since Santana had finally given into her body's urges it was usually impossible to deter her once sex was on the cards.

Santana averted eye contact not being able to put her thoughts into words; how was it that not having her penis was making her feel like more of a freak than usual?

Brittany misread Santana's hesitancy for a reoccurring bout of insecurity as she noted the way Santana was trying to curl in on herself the way she used to when she was trying to hide an erection.

"Hey, I thought we were past this…" Brittany cooed gently as she rubbed Santana's side. "I love your body. All of it- remember?"

"That's the problem," Santana mumbled shame-faced. She didn't have the body Brittany loved anymore.

Not understanding, Brittany pressed on in case she wasn't being completely clear.

"I love your penis, San," Brittany reminded her firmly and in a show of support, snuck her hand between their bodies to grope at Santana's member.

Santana tensed again just as Brittany's hand slipped over her clothed crotch, failing to find purchase on what should have been there.

Brittany snatched her hand back just as quickly as colour stained her cheeks and she fumbled in what she thought was delaying understanding…

"_Ohh_, it's okay baby- that's just never happened before," Brittany rushed to reassure her. "But it happens to everyone. Maybe you just need a little more _encouragement_. I could play with your tits?"

Santana shook her head, smiling sadly at Brittany's misunderstanding. If only the issue was a problem of getting _it_ up- she would have enjoyed all of the extra encouragement Brittany was willing to shower on her.

"No baby, that won't work," Santana murmured in disappointment as she shifted away from Brittany to settle with some comfortable space between them.

"Oh," Brittany muttered and looked away feeling embarrassed. "Is it me?"

"Huh?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Don't you feel attracted to me anymore?" Brittany asked in a small voice, sounding on the verge of tears as she hugged her legs to her chest and curled up on herself.

"What?" Santana gasped, realising her mistake. "No Britt- baby, it's not you. You're so perfect. Just the thought of you turns me on."

Santana pressed closer to Brittany once more, running her hands through blonde hair and stroking her cheeks as she willed the tears in Brittany's eyes to disappear.

"Then why isn't it working?" Brittany asked still with a broken voice as her eyes flicked to the still baggy pouch at the front of Santana's underwear.

Santana bit her lip as she tried to figure out the best way to break the news to Brittany, knowing she couldn't avoid the truth any longer if Brittany was starting to second guess herself.

"It's not working because… it's not there anymore," Santana blabbed awkwardly.

"What? I don't..." Brittany frowned as she tried to grasp what Santana was saying.

"It's gone, I don't have a dick anymore," Santana announced feeling braver with resignation.

That got Brittany's attention loud and clear as the hurt expression on her face disappeared immediately, only to be replaced with anger. She pushed Santana away and sat up to glower over her.

"Did you get it cut off without discussing it with me first?" Brittany accused. "First your boob job and now this! Santana, your body is a part of who you are; you can't just cut and paste the bits you don't like because you have a bad day!"

Brittany was really upset with this revelation and she didn't know whether to cry for her girlfriend or smack her silly for her rash decision-making.

"What? Britt, no!" Santana hissed as she automatically cupped the area where her penis should have been, internally wincing at the idea of it getting snipped off. Of course it was odd to worry over such a thing happening to her when that very same body part was already missing.

"Because I know you act like you hate it most of the time but I thought you liked it when I played with it," Brittany continued to rant as regretful tears began to fall.

"Brittany," Santana pleaded as she tried to calm Brittany down. "I would never do that!"

Santana was blushing because despite the absurd accusations flying around and Brittany's almost hysterical state; Santana couldn't deny the way Brittany's suggestive words were still affecting her. And it was a weird sensation- like how people say you can still feel a limb after you've lost it- she knew she was getting turned on and if she still had a penis it would have already started swelling with arousal. It felt different because it obviously wasn't there anymore and yet she could still _feel_ it.

Santana had to squeeze her legs together at the mere suggestion of Brittany playing with her dick and she squirmed uncomfortably at the foreign ache that had begun to throb steadily between her thighs.

"Please calm down Britt because I'm only barely holding myself together here and if you keep yelling at me I'm going to start freaking out," Santana admonished with her last grasp on staying level-headed as she could muster. It was the quiver in her voice that seemed to really get Brittany's attention.

"But Santana I don't understand… if you didn't get rid of it then where did it go?" Brittany couldn't comprehend how it could have happened but she was trying really hard to. She still looked like she had lost a dear friend.

"I don't know- it's just gone!" Santana sighed in frustration.

"So you're like a Ken doll down there now?" Brittany's eyes bugged out as the visual took root in her head.

"Brittany!" Santana squealed uncomfortably at the awkward imagery. "No… no I have a… I'm like you now…"

That information seemed to make Brittany's eyes bug out even more.

"You have a vagina?" Brittany whispered in awe.

Santana shrugged; she hadn't had a thorough hands-on investigation yet but she'd sneaked a peek down the front of her underwear earlier and from what she'd felt through the thin material it definitely reminded her of what Brittany had going on down there.

"Let me see," Brittany implored excitedly as she made a move to pull on Santana's underwear.

"Britt!" Santana squealed shyly as she shielded herself with her hands and tumbled back on the bed away from Brittany's advances.

Brittany cocked her head to the side as she smiled curiously down to where Santana had fallen sprawled over the bedcovers.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked seeming amused.

"What's wrong? My dick is missing and now I have a vagina! That's what's wrong!" Santana exclaimed helplessly. "Really, how are you so calm about this?"

Brittany shrugged as she cautiously crawled over to lay beside Santana, careful not to startle her into pulling away. Quite the opposite, Santana seemed to be drawn to her, feeding off her closeness as she cuddled closer searching for the support that only Brittany could give her.

"I was just thinking… if you have a vagina, then we can still have sex," Brittany murmured naughtily in Santana's ear.

"Really Britt?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Your response to my having a vagina now is that we should have sex?"

"I think it'll be fun…" Brittany pressed, seeming more excited the longer she thought about it. "And you'll finally know what it feels like..."

Brittany's enthusiasm had an adverse effect on Santana as her age-old insecurities resurfaced unexpectedly;

"To be a **real** girl," Santana sourly finished her sentence for her.

"San," Brittany frowned seeing Santana's ugly thoughts taking shape; "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," Santana accused self-consciously as she once again tried to tug the hem of her shirt down over her hips. "You're happy it's gone. Now you don't have to pretend that you're okay with dating a freak."

"Santana," Brittany admonished, clearly disappointed that Santana thought that of her after everything they'd been through together. "Listen to me very clearly; I never ever thought that your penis made you a freak. But if it does then I'd be happy to shout out to the world that I'm in love with a freak. Now I don't know where it's gone away to hide but I do think it will come back and when it does I'll be the first one to kiss it all better- if you'll let me."

Brittany's eyes were fierce but they had begun to sparkle with mischief as she fed off Santana's easing worries. Santana's cheeks flamed as she once again thought about what Brittany was so openly offering to do to her.

"In the meantime, I just thought it would be a shame to waste your present _state_ and throw away this chance for you to experience what you're usually dealing out. I can show you how you make me feel," Brittany whispered suggestively as she curled back into Santana's side and gently began to rub Santana's stomach in slow, soothing circle patterns.

"Britt- I dunno," Santana mumbled unsurely as she began to fidget under Brittany's obvious advances. "I feel weird…"

"Are you turned on?" Brittany asked, her voice coming out huskier than usual.

Santana continued to squirm not sure of how she was supposed to be feeling. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt too hot.

"I don't know…" Santana admitted; if what she was experiencing was in essence being "turned on" then it was considerably different to the familiar feeling of having a swollen cock that was standing tall and straining to be touched. The uncharted area between her legs was throbbing with a reminiscent need but if anything, what she assumed to be her sex now was feeling hollow and empty- like she needed to be filled up.

"Well are you wet?"

Brittany asked like it was the simplest test in the world and it made Santana blush because she really should have thought of that with all of the experience she's had of handling Brittany's aroused sex. Brittany's vulgar words alone also helped to fuel the heat in her cheeks.

Santana experimentally moved her bottom half about, rubbing her thighs together and finding herself surprised with the warm wetness that had begun to spread between her legs. She whimpered and had to squeeze her legs together tightly as the movements began to make her sex ache all the more.

Was it possible that realising she was wet was turning her on more? Her "new" body was such a curiosity and she was only reacting the way she usually would to discovering Brittany was growing wet with want…

"I think so…" Santana muttered obliquely with wide nervous eyes as she looked to Brittany for all the answers of what should happen next in the given circumstances. It was odd for her to feel so naïve when she was really already so well-versed in this subject.

Brittany's eyes had grown dark with lust as she watched Santana shift about and before she could stop herself she was smashing her lips against Santana's in a desperate, open-mouthed kiss as she rolled completely on top of her.

Santana grunted at Brittany's surprise attack and could only do her best to gasp for breath whenever Brittany's fervent tongue allowed for it.

"You're so hot," Brittany groaned as she tried to kiss Santana even harder.

The kissing was enough of a distraction for Santana to stop thinking at first but as Brittany pressed her full weight down upon her, rogue flashes of panic began to completely unsettle her.

It wasn't as if there was necessarily a 'top' or a 'bottom' in their relationship in the sense that one of them was always perceived as the orchestrator and dominant instigator of how their intimacy would essentially play out… but lying trapped under Brittany, Santana couldn't help feeling vulnerable- especially when she didn't completely understand how her body was acting. Santana knew she couldn't play _submissive_ any longer; she had to turn the tables and get in control of the situation if there really was any chance of them doing this.

Catching Brittany off-guard, Santana grabbed her sides and heaved her over, rolling along with her to settle on top of her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes widened and she was stunned long enough for Santana to force her own tongue back into Brittany's welcoming mouth, regaining ground and the confidence she needed to continue.

She was acting on muscle memory now as she found her usual place between Brittany's legs and began vigorously grinding against her just as she would any other time they found themselves in this situation.

It was very different without the obtrusive bulge of her erection guiding her thrusts however;

And in a way she felt sort of blind without it.

Santana quickly grew frustrated with her usual technique even though the friction was causing her small jolts of pleasure. She just didn't know how to move in order to make the pleasure build to something. To her it felt like the tingles just kept simmering at this annoyingly frustrating level as she clenched her legs together and continued to ram herself between Brittany's thighs just as she would any other time Brittany was this keyed up. Seeing as she clearly had nothing down there to shove inside Brittany, Santana opted to move as though she was already inside her- except with a little more enthusiasm as though that would make up for what was missing between them.

While Santana was struggling, Brittany seemed to have no objection to the forceful pounding she was receiving. She could no longer return Santana's kisses as deep gasps and groans jumped from her throat with every hard collision of Santana's hips. She squeezed Santana's shoulders as she held on for dear life.

Santana whimpered in frustration as she felt her limbs begin to ache with her incessant pacing and the realisation that she was no closer to release than she was before.

Not that she really knew what to expect "release" to feel like- but she certainly wasn't feeling what they were doing the way Brittany clearly was.

Santana didn't want to seem selfish or in any way take away from what Brittany was getting out of her efforts but she had kind of hoped that she would feel something worthwhile out of their coupling while she was the way she was- it was after all why she had agreed, so she could experience how it was different.

And so far it had honestly been a little underwhelming.

Feeling disheartened and more than a little guilty for being unable to keep up her rhythm for Brittany, Santana couldn't stop the hopeless sob from tumbling from her lips.

"I'm sorry!" Santana spluttered as she stopped moving completely.

Brittany seemed a little dazed as the world came back into focus but honestly she was a little relieved to be able to catch her breath. Seeing Santana breaking down on top of her was not as welcoming however;

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany panted around a gentle smile as she reached above her and affectionately cupped Santana's rosy cheek. She could tell that Santana wasn't really upset, but rather frustrated and obviously far too turned on for how she knew how to deal with.

It was actually a little amusing really… but Brittany tried not to let that show.

"I can't feel it- nothing's working!" Santana cried in frustration.

"Aww," Brittany cooed as she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulled her down to rock tightly against her. "It's my fault- I should have shown you how to make it feel good…"

Brittany released her hold around Santana's back and slid her hands down to settle on Santana's hips. She gripped them firmly as she gently guided Santana to press a little higher than before as she widened her legs to make more room for her girlfriend. She remained still as she allowed Santana to relax and grow comfortable in their shifting.

"Spread your legs a little more and tilt your hips towards me," Brittany whispered gently as her hands helped Santana do as she suggested.

Santana squeaked as a sharp jab of unexpected pleasure made her jump and she had to bury her face in Brittany's neck. Somehow already this contact felt so much better and they weren't even moving yet.

"There," Brittany sighed as she too felt the pressure against her own sex once more and for her it felt even better knowing Santana was now feeling it too. "Now let's just go slow and see if this works…"

With Brittany's encouraging push and pull movements on her hips, Santana started ever so gently moving to Brittany's sluggish rhythm causing her breath to hitch as she revelled in the continual sliding pressure against her sex. It was sending tingles through her limbs and making her insides clench as she ached for more.

"_Oh Britt_," Santana sighed as she focused on the way she could move her hips to increase the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. That she could feel Brittany doing the same thing back to her was just making it all feel even better.

Brittany nodded through a chuckle as she stretched her neck to lick at Santana's ear.

"My clit feels so good rubbing up against you," Brittany purred graphically.

Santana moaned and her hips jumped in response, breaking their established rhythm and causing the both of them to gasp. It took a few more untimely rolls of the hips to find each other again and they both sighed as they fell into sync once more.

And then it all clicked into place for Santana who realised that this is how Brittany usually rubs up against her when they're clothed and heatedly making out; Brittany usually rubs her sex against the restrained bulge of Santana's crotch, pointedly pressing her clit against her erection because that is what feels good for her. Upon realising that in having girly bits of her own, Santana obviously has a clit and that is what is clearly making all of this rutting against Brittany feel so damn good.

Just the thought of the two of them rubbing their clits against each other- despite their cumbersome layers in between, was enough to make Santana shiver and make her want to try to rub herself directly where Britt would feel it most.

They continued with their slow exploration, trying all manner of variations on the position until Santana eventually settled back where she started- finding herself most comfortable grinding directly between Brittany's wide-spread legs.

With her face still pressed against Brittany's neck, her arms had curled above Brittany's head holding the blonde right where she wanted her as they slowly rocked together.

Brittany's hands were cupped over the curve of Santana's ass, squeezing tight and pulling her harder against her.

Santana's breathing had begun to hitch and she couldn't stop moving to the increasing rhythm they had created. She felt hot and her insides were clenching so hard that she felt like she was about to burst. The area between her legs just felt so good and the affects were all encompassing…

And as her thighs began to twitch uncontrollably- just as Brittany's usually did just before she had an orgasm- Santana realised what was happening and she forcibly tried to untangle herself from Brittany.

It was all happening too fast; too soon.

Brittany's eyes shot open in panic and she clutched at the now struggling Santana trying to keep her close.

"What's wrong?" Brittany rushed as she settled for wrapping her legs around Santana's backside and holding her firmly in place.

The quick and forceful movement had brought Santana's hips to slam down back into Brittany's and the reunion caused both girls to moan and clench their eyes tightly shut as they struggled to stay still. They could feel each other's heat against their own and it was excruciatingly difficult to not give in.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Brittany asked in a softer, hesitant voice as she opened her eyes and tried to sooth Santana's tensed expression with their warmness.

Santana kept her own eyes squeezed shut as she nodded in answer to Brittany's question. Her need to move was causing a bead of sweat to collect on her brow.

"Then what's the problem?" Brittany giggled and bucked her hips up into Santana's cheekily.

"_Ughhh_," Santana groaned as her eyes blinked open and locked onto Brittany's. She began to blush at the embarrassing sound she'd just made before answering in an equally shy voice, "_Too_ good. I don't want it to be over already…"

Brittany frowned up in confusion at her before understanding dawned on her with a naughty, knowing smile.

"San," She whispered as though imparting a dark secret, "You give me multiple orgasms all the time…"

Santana blushed because while she knew it was possible she was still used to how her regular body worked and usually she could only give it one good go before needing time to recover.

"You don't believe me?" Brittany posed playfully with an arched brow as though trying to look offended. "Then I'll just have to prove it to you."

Brittany arched her whole body up into Santana's, rubbing not only their crotches but forcing their breasts to roll and press as they were squashed together. Brittany's strong hands on her back pulled Santana even closer until there was no space left between them.

Then Brittany started whispering sweet nothings into her ear… except her words weren't really so sweet, they were blunt and suggestive and intended to make Santana lose control just like they always did.

And in keenly listening to Brittany's hushed words, Santana was already rocking her hips down into Brittany's before she even realised she'd started moving again.

It didn't take much for Santana to find herself teetering on the precipice once more; Brittany was rubbing against all the rights spots and simply watching the blonde respond to her was always enough to get her worked up.

Brittany was flushed in the face, trying to keep her eyes open and trained on Santana but they kept closing of their own accord in time with every one of their slow grinds. The sighs and gasps she'd been releasing earlier were now harsh pants and deep moans as Brittany also found herself nearing release.

"You still make the same sounds," Santana commented playfully as she tried to distract herself for just a bit longer- she always tried to last at least until Brittany came.

_'Tried_' being the operative word- it wasn't always possible.

"We're still the same people San," Brittany giggled only to gasp as Santana squeezed a hand between their undulating bodies to roughly palm her breast.

"Come on, Britt-Britt," Santana gritted through her teeth as her legs began to tremble once more. "_Oh- Ohh wow…"_

Santana couldn't stop once her release began and as burning pleasure began to overload inside of her she threw herself desperately against Brittany, really focusing on those last few rolls of her hips that she could control- trying her best to draw it out so that Brittany could join her as she tumbled over the edge.

It all happened so fast that Santana could barely keep up with her body's reactions. Brittany was gripping her tight; the sting of short nails biting through the material of her sleep shirt barely noticeable. And Brittany's deep moan was the last thing she heard before every one of her senses muted for those few startling seconds that she experienced vertigo before crashing straight back to reality.

All of her muscles had tensed and as warmth filled her up she felt completely satisfied; sighing to herself as she collapsed her full weight on Brittany beneath her.

Santana felt numb and it wasn't until she heard Brittany's melodious laugh that she realised the blonde had rolled her over onto her back and was now hovering at her side, smiling down on her.

Santana was lazily smiling up at her.

"I feel like jelly," Santana admitted.

Brittany giggled again and then her eyes flickered down the bed to Santana's hips.

Curiosity made Santana heave her head up off the bed and follow Brittany's line of sight and she quickly realised her leg muscles were still visibly twitching as the aftershocks of her orgasm crashed over her.

"Oh," Santana said with a blush; it was kind of surreal but still hot at the same time. "How long will that last?"

"Not too long," Brittany shrugged.

Santana shrugged back in concession; though dull in comparison to the _main event_, the little contractions that she could still feel pulsing inside of her felt good and the after-effects were already stretching much longer than even her longest spurt of ejaculation; women had it good.

"You did so well," Brittany cooed appraisingly as she slyly snaked her arm over Santana's stomach and teased low at her waistband. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed in surprised and snatched at Brittany's wrists to hold her still before her hands became any more daring. "Just give me a few minutes, I need a moment first."

Santana's hearty chuckle died on her lips as Brittany curled closer into her and her fingertips strummed over the sensitive skin above her underwear.

"No, you don't," Brittany informed her mischievously. "I wanna touch you…"

Brittany knew Santana's hold on her had been halting but not completely restricting as was proven when she easily slipped her hand free and slid it straight over the front of Santana's underwear.

Santana writhed under Brittany's determined touch, her hands falling away to squeeze at the bedcovers as her legs opened wider, splayed all for Brittany.

"You're so wet," Brittany whispered a little in awe at feeling her girlfriend this way- so different to what she was used to. She palmed the soaked crotch- a little baggier than usual but still completely drenched from Santana's earlier grinding. She was gentle with her touch, knowing Santana would still be a little sensitive after her orgasm and wanting to gently entice her into needing more.

Santana sighed and lifted her hips a little, curiously wanting to follow Brittany's hand for a surer touch. She actually whined when Brittany stopped moving her hand completely.

"Can I take these off?" Brittany asked as she flicked the elastic of Santana's underwear with a sneaky fingertip.

Santana bit her lip and frowned unsurely up at Brittany. It wasn't that she didn't trust Brittany completely; she just wasn't sure… it was strange to feel self-conscious about body parts that weren't truly hers to begin with.

"I have one too, you don't have to be shy," Brittany tried to joke to ease her concerns.

"I just…" Santana faltered, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling to Brittany. "What if it's like… I dunno- weird looking? I don't want you to be grossed out."

"I'm sure you're super cute San," Brittany tried to reassure her.

Unfortunately those words were not exactly what Santana needed to hear.

"Cute?" Santana groaned distastefully; "I think I'd shrivel up if you ever called my dick 'cute'."

"But I do think your dick is cute," Brittany imparted honestly, not seeing the problem.

"Brittany!" Santana yelped in disbelief as she hid her reddening face behind her hands.

Brittany worried her lip awkwardly as she watched Santana try and hide from her, almost missing Santana's small mumble.

"Santana?" Brittany pressed, hoping Santana would repeat herself.

"Take them off…"

Santana remained hiding her face but raised her hips off the bed to aid Brittany in slipping the offending garment from her body. Brittany rushed to do so hoping Santana would feel her enthusiasm if she wasn't willing to peek and see it for herself.

Santana lay there completely still, feeling the damp material slipping down her legs and leaving her body completely. She was too scared to look and merely held her breath until Brittany said or did something.

"Aw San, you're so pretty," Brittany hushed as she reverently skimmed a fingertip along Santana's slit encouraging her to open up wider for her.

"_Pretty_?" Santana murmured doubtfully through her hands, noting the way her voice quivered at Brittany's teasing touch. She wasn't sure if 'pretty' was better than 'cute'.

"Uh huh," Brittany nodded eagerly even though Santana couldn't see it. "And _sexy_…"

Santana pulled a hand away from one eye to arch an eyebrow at Brittany and try to see if she was pulling her leg.

"I mean it San! Come look," Brittany encouraged as she quickly snatched up the hand Santana had raised and tugged on it, encouraging Santana to sit up and look down at herself. "See!"

"Uh, I really don't have the best view, I'll just have to take your word fo-" Santana's sentence ended prematurely at Brittany's eye roll.

"Then feel," Brittany pushed as she pressed Santana's own hand against her now exposed sex.

Santana didn't really know how to feel about touching herself in her current state but Brittany hadn't really given her much of a choice before her hand was already wet from her own arousal. If it were possible to have had any lingering doubts that her penis was missing then they would have been blown out of the water with the shock of feeling the slick heat of her female sex.

"Awesome," Brittany muttered to herself as her hand twitched where it too was feeing the full brunt of Santana's aroused heat.

Brittany's cheeks had reddened at the sight of Santana laying there with her legs open and her hand pressed boldly between. Her fingers twitched again and she slid them down to twine with Santana's, guiding her girlfriend's hand movements to nudge her clit.

"_Fuck_," Santana cursed without shame; friction against her clit had felt great but the sensitivity of the small nub at just the smallest touch astounded her.

She moved to rub it harder only to wince because it actually hurt.

Brittany pouted at her for seemingly rushing the tour and dragged her fingers further down Santana's slit to poke at her entrance. She teased her own fingers around Santana's entrance gathering moisture on her fingertips and then encouraged Santana to do the same. The small surprised noises Santana was making was making it harder for Brittany to keep up her patient instruction. She really just wanted to ravish her girl.

Brittany slipped her fingers around Santana's once more and guided her back to Santana's clit- rubbing it boldly this time knowing Santana's arousal on their fingers would make their touch slip over her easily.

"_Oh yes, fuck that feels good…"_

Brittany chuckled knowingly as she left Santana playing with her clit and returned just her own hand down to Santana's entrance- but not without slowly teasing the entire length of her slit, rather enjoying the way Santana's sex was so swollen and open for her.

And that was when Brittany realised she wanted to taste her.

Brittany's mouth began to water just thinking about it as she watched Santana get lost in the new sensations. When she reached Santana's entrance she circled it idly and watched Santana tremble.

"I bet you're so tight," Brittany wagered.

Santana nodded and raised her hips trying to angle them better for Brittany's hand. Other than anal (which Santana wasn't really that interested in trying anytime soon) the ability to have Brittany inside of her had never been a possibility before which was why she found herself so surprised to be aching for it. As equally surprised as she was to realise that that she'd been able to recognise that the need to have Brittany fingering her was what she was craving from Brittany's poking touch.

"Please," Santana urged as she bucked her hips wantonly.

"But you're doing so well on your own," Brittany teased.

Santana stilled her hands movements and attempted to toss Brittany a scowl but Brittany was still teasing her fingertips over her and she couldn't help writhing against her touch.

"I don't want to touch myself…"

"Are you sure?" Brittany baited.

Santana shook her head and pulled her hand away from her core.

Brittany pouted playfully down at her because she rather enjoyed watching Santana touch herself.

"Please Britt," Santana begged in mounting frustration. "I want to know what it feels like…"

Brittany smiled and climbed on top or her once more, ducking her head to press a sweet kiss to Santana's lips as she pushed a single digit against Santana, gently sliding it inside.

"_Uh_," Santana panted with eyes closed as her mouth opened around Brittany's soft lips.

Brittany's lips curled into a smile and she started licking at Santana's open mouth trying to encourage her to kiss her back. Santana was distracted by the feeling of having something inside her but she did her best to respond to Brittany with a clumsy kiss.

Once Santana was kissing her back, Brittany started to slowly move her finger in and out of her girlfriend, teasing out the feeling of the motion.

"Uh, uh, Britt-" Santana whimpered as her hands flew up to Brittany's neck and held on tight.

Their lips were only brushing now between Santana's pants but their foreheads were steadfastly pressed.

Brittany loved watching the changing expressions flicker over Santana's face as her finger easily slipped deep inside of her.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Brittany whispered.

Santana could only hum in response.

"Imagine how I feel when I've got your big, warm dick sliding in to me. You fill me up like nothing else could Santana," Brittany persisted, knowing Santana was hanging on her words. "I'm sure you've felt my walls stretching to fit you, squeezing you tight…"

Santana groaned as her hips bucked up to meet Brittany's finger. She wasn't sure if she was controlling it or if her body was responding on its own but she could feel the walls of her channel contracting as she tried to squeeze around Brittany's finger from all sides. She felt incredible; and it was hard to believe that Brittany really thought her dick was 'cute' when she was describing it as being so _powerful_.

She felt somewhat surer of herself and she tilted her head up to give Brittany a fierce kiss that left Brittany panting along with her.

"I want to taste you," Brittany implored as she sought out her eyes and held them.

"Britt-"

"I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be afraid of…" Brittany reassured.

"I'm not scared, I'm just-" Santana didn't know how to express what she was feeling.

In her opinion it was fine for her to put her face down there in Brittany's business… but for Brittany to do it back it just seemed degrading; she didn't want to tarnish her girlfriend's perfection.

"I really want to, San," Brittany begged. "I've wanted to for so long…"

Santana knew the truth of that statement, knowing how the subject had caused arguments for them in the past… and yet Brittany persisted.

Santana reached up and thoughtfully stroked Brittany's cheek. Brittany just kept on staring back at her with a doting expression and determined eyes.

"Okay," Santana sighed.

Brittany squealed in excitement as she pushed forward and kissed Santana long and hard. Santana was quickly reminded that Brittany's finger was still deeply inside her as Brittany started moving it once more and she had to break the kiss to shudder out a moan.

"I love you," Brittany made sure to express with another quick peck.

Santana blushed and nodded at Brittany's intensity. She was still nervous but Brittany seemed so sure that this was what she wanted to do.

Brittany grinned excitedly again as she shimmied further down Santana's body, pausing only to raise her sleep shirt a little so she could kiss her way down Santana's firm stomach.

Santana's stomach muscles tensed at the attention and Santana found her anticipation building. She was actually surprised that she was disappointed when Brittany suddenly stopped what she was doing and raised her head to look up at her once more.

"Just so we're clear- you're not just letting me do this because your penis is missing, right?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

Santana froze; it had admittedly seemed less of an evil to allow Brittany to go down on her while her penis was currently out of action.

"San!" Brittany whined, seeing straight through her, "As soon as it's back I plan on showing it the same attention, just so you know…"

Santana groaned regrettably.

"And don't act like you don't really want it, I can feel you getting wetter just by us talking about me giving you head," Brittany insisted with a tell-tale swirl of her finger.

"Alright," Santana conceded as her need pushed to the forefront of her thinking. "Just do it already!"

Brittany snickered at her but wasted no more time; dipping her head back down to tentatively swipe her tongue over Santana's clit.

"_Oh shit_," Santana whimpered as her hips jumped. The texture of Brittany's tongue was indescribable.

Brittany pushed her face lower so that she could lick the length of Santana's slit, humming at the sweet taste of her girlfriend which only made Santana writhe all the more under the vibrations.

"_Brittany_," Santana called, needing more of her.

Santana registered Brittany pulling her still buried finger free of her and was going to protest when Brittany tilted her face even lower and circled her entrance with her tongue instead.

"_Yes, oh fuck-"_ Santana cursed caught between a chuckle and a sob. She knew she wasn't going to last through much more of this.

Brittany circled her entrance a few more times before pushing her tongue inside as far as she could reach.

Santana cried out and her thighs that had been spread before immediately snapped closed to slap at Brittany's cheeks. She trapped Brittany's head between her legs, bucking up repeatedly at the swirl of Brittany's tongue inside of her.

Santana felt like she was losing her mind as she was overwhelmed by Brittany's mouth.

"_Don't stop_," Santana panted through closed eyes. She reached down to thread her fingers through blonde hair, massaging her scalp and willing her to keep on doing what she was doing.

Santana's head was tossing from side to side as the feeling of Brittany's mouth on her became even more focused. The suction of Brittany's hot mouth on her stiff, swollen member left her feeling like she was about to burst.

"**What?**" Santana's eyes snapped open at that thought and she quickly glanced down her body to see Brittany's head bobbing up and down as her penis disappeared into Brittany's willing mouth.

Brittany's eyes looked startled as Santana's locked on to hers but she didn't stop moving.

"_Fuck, Britt!"_ Santana groaned in surprise as she erupted in Brittany's mouth, spurts of her seed being swallowed up eagerly.

Santana collapsed back against the bed and covered her eyes with her hands as she tried to get a grip on what was happening. She was bombarded with that overwhelming sense of foolishness that you always felt upon waking from a dream and realising you had been duped into believing it. It had been silly of her to believe her penis could just disappear like that anyway. She shivered as Brittany finished cleaning her up and then clambered up her body.

"San?" Brittany called hesitantly, "Are you crying?"

Santana shook her head as she removed her hands and looked at the concerned face of her girlfriend. Again she felt silly for believing the ruse that was her dream when reality was so much better.

"I'm sorry- I know you're usually weird about me giving you head but you were asleep and you must've been having a really hot dream cause you were really hard and saying all these sexy things… Are you mad?" Brittany spluttered guiltily.

Santana smiled warmly up at her panicking girlfriend and decided to put her out of her misery as she quickly cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a deep reassuring kiss. It had been one hell of a way to wake up after all.

"So you're not mad?" Brittany pulled back quickly just to double-check.

Santana licked her lips as she processed the taste of herself in her mouth; it wasn't terrible but it did make Brittany taste different than she usually did which would take some getting used to.

"As long as I get to return the favour there'll be no hard feelings," Santana grinned back at her.

Brittany's eyes lit up with relief and a familiar spark of arousal as she nodded excitedly.

Santana's eyes flashed knowingly;

"Good, because there's a few things I want to try."

fin.


End file.
